Amy's Valentines Special
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: "It's Valentines Day silly," It's Amy's favorite time of year and she only wants one thing and one thing only, a date with the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. Will she get that date or will she be left sad and alone like previous years?
1. It's Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, it all belongs to Sega.

**Chapter 1: It's Valentines Day**

A bright sunny day, it couldn't be more perfect as a young, perky, pink hedgehog skipped down the street, a particular destination on her mind. Amy Rose had a delightful grin on her face as she got ever closer to Tails's Workshop, her intent? To see a brave, heroic, and very handsome blue hedgehog. Today, as it just so happened was her favorite time of the year for today was Valentine's Day. Dressed for the occasion she wore an outfit different from her usual red dress. Today she wore a warm yellow dress that hung a little more loosely around her. On her head was a matching yellow headband with a pink heart clipped in the center of it. Around her wrist as well were two pink bangles with red heart shaped designs adorning them. Around her waist was also a pink belt with a big red heart serving as the belt buckle, and her usual red shoes.

She had bought this outfit just a few days ago specifically for the occasion and in the hopes that the slight change in look might also catch the attention of the hedgehog of her dreams, Sonic. This time, the cocky speedster would be hers! Lost in her thoughts she started to take a wrong turn and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it," the man said annoyed dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly as the man huffed away.

The love struck hedgehog quickly got back to her feet and dusted herself off, focused once again on where she was actually going, she could day dream about Sonic later. With a look of determination now plastered on her face, she sped up, after all the quicker she got to the workshop, the sooner Sonic would be hers.

_Tails' Workshop_

Sonic came downstairs stretching and yawning. Looking around Sonic could only shake his head as he saw his best friend and little brother Tails as usual underneath the Tornado tinkering away.

"That's about all you do anymore little buddy, if you don't start coming out with me more you're gonna get flabby," the Blue Blur teased.

Tails with a soft sigh pried himself away from his work and came out from under the Sonic Team plane.

"Don't give me that, I still train regularly with you and I am as fit as ever thank you very much," the young genius said matter of factly.

"Relax, I was only teasing," Sonic mumbled to his two tailed companion moving to sit on the couch.

Tails shook his head realizing he had probably been a little snippish, he hadn't been sleeping too well lately, being paranoid over the fact it had been some time since they had seen Eggman had put Tails on high alert unlike his much more relaxed and easy going best friend. Tails let off a sigh and moved to sit with Sonic.

"Speaking of, any sign of you know who?" Sonic inquired trying to lighten the mood some.

Tails smiled slightly knowing exactly who the speedster was asking about.

"No, not yet anyway, but given what day it is, give it time," Tails mused to his oldest friend.

Sonic was slightly confused at words of the two tailed fox. What was today that had prompted that question? Sonic cleared it out of his head knowing his buddy was right, it would only be a matter of time before Amy came knocking no matter what the day. Almost as if knowing she was being thought and talked about a knock rang out on the main door to the garage.

Tails had to stifle a chuckle as Sonic let off a groan and got to his feet. He knew who that most likely was and he hadn't been on his daily run yet today, now he had an excuse to get himself motivated to do so.

The Blue Blur heard the door creak open and a familiar female voice ring out.

"Hi Tails, is Sonic in?" Amy Rose inquired.

"Of course, he's right inside," Tails mused back stepping aside letting the pink hedgehog in.

Amy saw Sonic as she came inside and absolutely beamed at him, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Sonic, do you know what today is?" she asked, almost giddy.

Again with what day it was. Sonic even more curious now shifted nervously glancing around, he couldn't find any sort of hint and the only thing that really stood out to him was Amy's different outfit which he had to admit he thought made her look kinda cute. Wait...what, did he just think of Amy Rose of all people as..._cute_? Nah, he couldn't have. Shaking his head he grinned nervously at her scratching the back of his head.

"Ummm...it's Saturday?" he guessed.

He saw a flicker of hurt flash across Amy's eyes and he instantly felt bad. He didn't realize he had done something bad and he no intention of hurting the younger hedgehog on purpose.

"It's Valentines Day silly," she said, her smile returning almost instantly moving closer to her hero.

Amy wanted so badly to glomp him like she normally would but this time she was forcing herself to restrain. She wanted this date really bad and knew if she did that, all hope for it would be lost. So to her better judgement, she withheld...this time. Sonic felt his heart rate increase and felt his stomach start to do what felt like flips and it annoyed him. This happened every time his fan girl was close to him like this and he couldn't figure it out which is why it annoyed him, why did this happen to him? Realizing he hadn't said anything or ran away...yet, Amy decided to press her luck.

"And this year I was wondering if you would actually take me," Amy started but was interrupted by Sonic clearing his throat.

"Uhh...hate to run, well not really," Sonic started, chuckling slightly at his own joke, growing nervous when he was the only one who did, "But I err...I gotta speed!" he shouted quickly.

In a flash Sonic was gone as the rest of Amy's words finally managed to get free from her throat, "Date with me..."

The young hedgehog let off a depressed sigh, sniffling back her tears. Tails could only look on in dismay as Amy was once again left in Sonic's dust, heartbroken. He had had enough of this from his best friend, he had had enough of another of his friends being so constantly hurt because of that best friend because he was too afraid to admit his feelings. This was going to end today, and he was going to be the one to finally put an end to it.

"Amy, I umm...need to go take care of something, you can sit here for awhile if you like," Tails offered softly to his hurt comrade.

Amy simply shook her head, the tears she fought to hold back finally escaping.

"It's okay...thanks for the offer though...I'll just go home and be alone...like I always do," Amy said lowly, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed in defeat choking back sobs.

As he watched her exit the workshop Tails felt like someone had squeezed his heart and was constricting it, he hated seeing her like this. Once she was entirely gone Tails stepped out himself and locked up his workshop, it was time to go find Sonic and put a stop to this. Getting flabby indeed as he took of at an impressive speed that could rival Sonic, something he had picked up from all of his time traveling and adventuring with the Blue Speedster while fighting Eggman.

**~A/N~**

Alright so, this definitely isn't a Megaman X fic by any means. As I said in my profile I am looking to start dabbling in Sonic fanfiction and figured this would be as good a place as any to start. I had intended to get this started sooner to have it up on Valentines Day specifically but I couldn't find the motivation to get it going till now. This was originally meant to be only a one shot but the idea I ultimately developed is making me turn it into a two parter otherwise this thing would have been waaaaay too long lol. Anyway, this is my first ever Sonic fanfic *obviously* so be gentle, I bruise easily x.x

As always though, R&amp;R no matter if it's good, bad, dastardly, or flamey, it all helps in the end. Till next time my peeps!


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything contained in this other than the plot. They are copyright to Sega of course.

**Chapter 2: The Talk**

When Amy finally made it back to her house she simply walked over and slumped on her couch. Why did Sonic always do this to her? He knew how much she cared for him and he was all the time sending her mixed signals. Sometimes he would act like there was something between them and there were the others time like, well, this particular time where he would just run away from and leave her feeling crushed. The pink hedgehog simply wished he would make up his mind. She grabbed one of her pink pillows and burying her face in it screamed in frustration letting the sound be muffled by the pillow so no one passing by outside could hear. Feeling slightly relieved after that she tossed the pillow aside and let off a soft sigh.

Her eyes wondered over to a small table sitting in the corner of her living room which contained a picture of their entire group. Herself, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, the Chaotix Detective Agency, they had even managed to convince Shadow to take part in it which surprised them all. The only ones who were missing were Silver, who was back in his own time, Blaze who was likewise back in her own dimension, and E-123 Omega who was out on assignment from G.U.N. when this particular get together occurred. Where her eyes wandered though was to Sonic who stood with one arm extended giving his trademark thumbs up with his usual smirk and his other arm was wrapped her shoulders holding her surprisingly close to him causing her to absolutely beam as the camera went off to snap the picture.

"Why can't it be like that all the time?" she questioned herself.

Her eyes then flickered to another object on that same table. It was a bright red heart shaped box that she had decorated herself. Inside was a bunch of her own personal homemade chocolates made specially for him. She had intended to present him with the box tonight but now it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Letting off another sigh trying to keep herself from crying even more she started wondering what she could do as this was a situation she was used to at this point. She thought about perhaps pestering Rouge and or Cream to come help her feel better but after some thought on it she decided she would rather be alone this year. The others were probably tired of going through this same routine every year with her making them want to absolutely pummel Sonic into the great beyond for doing her like this. Countless times Rouge had questioned her as to why she even continued this pursuit of the fast hedgehog.

At this point she wasn't entirely sure herself but just the thought of trying to move on past him made her heart hurt and made her even more depressed. She just could not imagine her life without Sonic the Hedgehog. Getting to her feet she walked over to her video shelf, she figured this year she would just spend it alone, eat some of her own chocolate and watch a sappy chick flick. She would find a way to make herself feel better, one way or the other.

_Outskirts of Station Square_

Tails still moving at an incredible speed flew just above the treeline of the forest just on the outskirts of Station Square looking for his blue older brother still irritated at him for all of this. He knew good and well Sonic had feelings for her, they all did. Even Knuckles who at the best times was thick headed and sorta slow on the up keep of things knew and by this point they all just wanted to absolutely sock Sonic for his continuous bad treatment of Amy and her feelings. Finally after about an hour of searching the two tailed genius spotted the blue hedgehog snoozing on the branch of a tree. Coming in through the treeline he landed just below the tree Sonic napped in.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled none too politely up to his best friend.

Sonic jerked awake in alarm and losing his bearings fell off the branch and crashed head first to the ground below.

"What on Mobius Tails?" questioned Sonic irritably, rubbing his head as he got to his feet.

"We need to talk," Tails said sternly.

Sonic let off a sigh, he wasn't in any mood to talk, much less to Tails when the young fox was in a bad mood, it always led to an argument between the two, something he always absolutely hated to get into with the two tailed fox.

"About?" the Blue Blur questioned dismissively.

"Amy," Tails snapped at him.

He didn't care if this led to an argument, Sonic this day was going to admit his feelings for the pink hedgehog and go running to her even if he had to pound him to the ground and drag him there hog tied to do so. Sonic let off a groan at his little brothers answer and shook his head.

"There is nothing to talk about in regards to her," Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

Again the blue hedgehog was dismissing him which irritated the fox even more.

"Yes there is Sonic, you need to stop running and hiding from it," Tails said lowly, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Running and hiding from what? There is nothing to run or hide from," Sonic said in an exasperated tone.

"Sonic, we all know how you feel about Amy you just won't admit it to yourself and even you know how much Amy feels for you and all you ever do is crush and break her heart, her most prized possession, how do you think that makes her feel?" Tails demanded still trying to keep calm.

The young fox wasn't usually one known for anger like this, especially at his brother but this situation had gotten too far out of control and had been going on for too long for all of them and someone had to step in, so he figured it would be best if it was him. This way, angry of not at the crap treatment of a friend from the hedgehog he idolized, respected, was basically the adopted little brother of, he could possibly avoid an all out fight.

"There are no feelings there little buddy, sorry to say it, she's a friend and that's it," Sonic said slightly sheepishly now.

Tails slapped the palm of his hand to his face and let it drag down a little sighing out in annoyance.

"Quit lying to us Sonic, quit lying to me, and more importantly, quit lying to yourself. You may not realize it but Amy carries her heart on her sleeve for you and with every rejection you may as well be stabbing it, one of these days you're going to stab it one too many times and it's going to kill her, there are proven cases of people dying from heartbreak ya know," Tails said, calming himself some trying a more direct approach.

This seemed to have an effect on the blue hedgehog and the look on Sonic's face was one of pure horror. Tails stood there giving Sonic a grim stare refusing to back down from his claim.

"She...she could die because of me?" Sonic asked, clearly horrified at the prospect.

Tails, giving a softer look of sympathy to his horrified best friend simply nodded at the older hedgehog. He had played his ace in the hole.

**~A/N~**

Well then, this particular fic seems to be getting away from me big time. As I said in the author note of chapter one I intended this to only be a one shot and ended up deciding to split it up into a two parter because it would have been too long as a one shot and now here I am extending it to at least three parts. Oi vey, here's hoping it actually sticks to that this time lol.

As usual, R&amp;R no matter what you have to say, good or bad, it all helps in some way. Till next time my peeps!


	3. Small Dream

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing here, they all belong and are copyright to Sega.

**Chapter 3: Small Dream**

"H...how is that even possible?" Sonic questioned leaning against a tree because he was feeling faint.

If anything Sonic had always been protective of all of his friends and Chaos forbid if you actually hurt one of them. For one to be that hurt, much less able to be killed by him indirectly, Sonic just couldn't comprehend.

"The heart is a powerful tool but it also very fickle. It can either be the strongest thing we possess or the weakest, it doesn't take a genius to know that," Tails stated in reply.

The Blue Blur shot his little brother a glare wondering if that was a shot at him or if the genius was just saying. His mind really didn't care, he had something far more important to think about currently. Had all of his friends been right all along, were these strange things that happened to him when he was near Amy a result of him having developed feelings for the young pink hedgehog and could his constant running from her really be having that much of an effect on her. Sonic let off a long sigh, his thoughts all jumbled up right now.

"This has to end Sonic, you're my big brother and I love you but I am tired of seeing Amy get hurt because you're too stubborn to think of how she feels, because of you always running away from her and how you feel," Tails continued.

"Maybe you're right," the Blue Speedster said softly.

This statement took the two tailed fox by surprise. Tails gave his oldest friend a stare that told him to go on.

"My heart speeds up, it starts to go as fast as I can when I am near her, my stomach feels like it does flips and loop de loops like the ones we come across sometimes in different zones. The way it feels, it has always just freaked me out so I did what I do best, I ran. I don't want Amy to end up dead though because of it," Sonic said.

Tails walked over to his big brother and placed a comforting hand on the hedgehogs shoulder.

"The only way to beat this is to confront it, running isn't going to make them go away. You said yourself and it's something we all know too well that what you do best is run. This time though, instead of running from her, running from what you feel, why not run to her for once, run head on into these feelings and confront them at last," Tails said softly.

Sonic turned and gazed directly into the eyes of his little brother thinking on his words. Perhaps Tails was right, he was the brains of their group after all so perhaps there was some merit to his words to consider. Sonic stopped leaning against the tree and took a deep breath.

"You know, you're right, it wouldn't be all bad would it?" Sonic questioned with a nervous chuckle.

Tails smiled at the blue hedgehog and nodded and then moved out of his way.

"Then do what you do best," the young fox said giving Sonic a thumbs up for once.

With a nod Sonic took off leaving only a streak of blue in his wake.

"Good luck Sonic," Tails said.

_Amy's House_

Once again she was in tears. The movie Amy was watching and the chocolate she was eating was not helping at all, in fact it was only making things worse. The scene on her television was a man kneeling before the woman he loved proclaiming his undying love for her. The woman had a hand over her mouth in total shock at the declaration and tears streamed down her face which in turn had set the pink hedgehog off once more. Why couldn't this be her and Sonic her mind kept wondering. She let off a sigh trying to calm herself again hugging her pillow tighter to her, wishing she was the pillow and herself was Sonic that way it would be her being held tightly like this by the hedgehog she had an undying love for.

Amy was then suddenly startled by a light knocking on her door.

"Go away, I don't want to be disturbed!" she called out, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Amy, open up please," rang out the voice of Sonic.

Instantly the pink hedgehog started to panic. The Blue Speedster was the last one she had expected to come knocking on her door. She started an internal war with herself wondering if she should actually open the door or not.

"Amy please," came Sonic's voice again, pleading.

Most likely against her better judgement she finally got to her feet and started toward the door. She then caught her appearance in the mirror and realized she looked like crap. She grabbed a couple of napkins and wiped her face off as best she could then adjusted her quills to look at least semi decent. She then proceeded to the door and opened it. Before her stood a very nervous looking Sonic.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

She was overjoyed he was actually there but she was still angry with him and she wanted to let him know that.

"I err...I just came to umm...apologize," the blue hedgehog stammered out.

Amy just gave him a fierce glare not saying anything. Realizing he would have to say more Sonic cleared his throat and tried to force himself to be braver, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest it was going so fast. For once in his life the fastest thing alive was wanting something to slow down.

"I never meant to hurt you in such a way, I didn't run away from you because I didn't care about how you felt, I ran away, because, well..." Sonic started but his voice caught.

Amy's glare softened wanting to hear more of his explanation.

"Go on," the hammer user encouraged, softer but still sternly.

Sonic shuffled nervously, feeling himself starting to sweat buckets.

"I ran because strange things happened to me when I was near you, I ran away because I didn't know how to deal with these strange feelings that was coming from me," Sonic finally blurted out.

He then took a deep breath happy to finally have that off his chest. Amy studied her crush for a moment letting her mind sort out whether he was lying or not. Finally deciding he was being honest with him she decided to pursue this more.

"What sort of odd feelings?" Amy questioned.

Sonic's face deadpanned for a moment. She was not going to make this easy for him was she? He couldn't lie though and deny that he deserved this after what he had been apparently putting her through.

"Well, my heart starts beating faster than even I can handle, my stomach gets all twisty and funny feeling," the blue hedgehog explained for the second time.

"And why does that bring you to me currently?" the younger hedgehog antagonized slightly, smiling on the inside feeling her own heart speed up.

Hearing Sonic say all of this made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside realizing that Sonic did perhaps after all have feelings for her. It was here Sonic felt his bravery wane once against.

"Well, I am here to umm...ask if you would like to errr...go on that date still. It's still Valentines Day after all," the Blue Speedster finally managed to force out.

He then closed his eyes and braced himself for a death glomp and when nothing came he finally opened his eyes and hazard to take a look. Amy was absolutely beaming at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face which made his heart race more and all of that for some reason made him feel really good on the inside.

"Oh Sonic, I would love to, I thought you would never ask," she said dreamily all of her previous anger toward him now long forgotten.

Sonic gave her his trademark smirk knowing he had done something good once again. The one thing that could send her heart aflutter no matter how she was feeling was that cocky smirk of his and she had to refrain herself from crushing him in a hug to end all hugs because she did not want to ruin this. The pink hedgehog was absolutely ecstatic because for once, Sonic had come to her and asked her out on a date instead of the other way around. She didn't really know how to react but it didn't really matter to her right now. Sure it wasn't a heart felt declaration of love but he had admitted he felt something toward her and he had asked her out on a date for Valentines Days. It may or may not lead to more but for now at least, a small part of her dream had come true.

**~A/N~**

Well here we are, the finish of this fic. I know it isn't anything extremely impressive but it was a good way to get my feet wet writing Sonic fanfiction despite the fact it got away from me and ended up longer than originally intended. Hopefully you all enjoy it and I didn't do too bad a job with it. I do intend to do more Sonic fanfiction so hopefully those who read it will follow me on my journey to explore more of the Sonic universe.

As always though R&amp;R no matter what you have to say. Good, bad, lighting me up in flames, it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


End file.
